Heate Eissilent and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Raise.A.Revolution
Summary: When Kate and Heather get sent to Hogwart's who knows where they'll end up.
1. Another Nightmare

**Kate's POV**

I sprang up. The sheets were moist from my sweat. Another nightmare, It was always the same one too. One where I was in another place, a place that wasn't realistic. I reached over to my alarm clock. 3:27 a.m. Ugh, no point in going back to bed considering I had to get up at 5. So I pulled my legs up to my chest and tried to recall my dream.

There was this enormous castle with towers and open windows. It was nighttime, I was by myself somewhere outside the castle. Behind me I could see woods, and not the kind where you want to go on a walk with your boyfriend, these were scary. You could hear wolves and wood creaking. Up ahead I could see a figure of a person. They were slowly walking toward me. There was something in their hand, it was shaped in the form of a small stick. I was confused. My forehead began to sweat. They were getting closer. My eyes quickly looked for help. Nothing. I was alone. Fifty feet away now. Thirty. I rubbed my hands on my jeans, wiping away the sweat. Fifteen feet, that's when I began to see the features of this person. If that's what you could call it. It appeared to be a male. He had pale yellow skin, no hair and a snake-like nose. He raised his stick up. I had begun to believe that's not what it was. He stopped ten feet in front of me, he just stared. Very quickly, before I could register what happened, a beam of light shot from the stick and hit me. And then, I wake up. Everytime.

It was now 3:58. Maybe just a short nap…


	2. Twins

_**I own nothing besides Kate and I have Heather's permission to use her. **_

**Heather's POV**

*alarm blares* "Good god! SHUT UP!"

Ugh, five o'clock. Why? WHY? I hate getting up this early but our mom needed help at work today. I sat up, but quickly flopped back over. Too tired. I strained to hear Kate getting ready; she's always up before me. I heard nothing, hmm, strange. I decided to get up at that point. I shuffled down the hall to Kate's room. I casually opened her door only to find her fast asleep. Bizarre, this was a first.

"Kate…. Kateeee… KATE"

"Huh? What? OH GOD. WHAT TIME IS IT!"

"It's 5:09. Chill, it's okay."

"Oh, okay."

I, more awake at this point after Kate shrieked into my ear, walked to the bathroom to put on makeup. Kate soon came in too. Even though we were twins, we looked different. She was shorter and had a more round face while I had a long face. My eyes were usually a blue-green and hers were usually a green-gold. We both had dyed black hair with swoopy bangs. We were both curvy but I had bigger breasts. We both inherited our mother's rather large butt though. Everyone thought we were both gorgeous though, which was very true.

After we got ready we walked in sync downstairs. Our mother was waiting for us at the front door, keys in hand.

"SHOTGUN," I yelled.

"Ah come on! You sat up front last time!"

I just snickered. I always seemed to get the front seat and we always had the very same argument about it. The sun was just beginning to come up and there was a glow on the windshield, I grabbed my sunglasses and threw Kate her aviators. I made the mistake of hitting her in the face though.

"OUCH, JESUS! WATCH IT!" she screamed then smacked me in the back of the head.

I reached back to smack her, my mom shouted for us to stop. While she was distracted with us she never saw the person standing in the street.

-THUD- My mother slammed on the brakes. We all were frozen.

But the strangest thing happened when we got out of the car..


	3. Acceptance Letter

**KATE'S POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw. Which was surprisingly little. Nobody laid on the ground, no one was in sight. The only thing there was a cat and it just sat there.

"Mom…?" Heather asked.

"I don't know girls, I just.. I.. I.." she stuttered.

We searched the ditches along the road but there was nothing. How could we hit someone and them just disappear? How? I was speechless. And weird enough that cat was still sitting in front of our car! It was a small brown tabby.

"I guess we should just continue on.." Our mother finally said.

So we started back to the car, me racing to the front seat to beat Heather which failed.

Right when I started to climb into the back seat the most peculiar thing took place. The cat.. wasn't a cat anymore. It had transformed into a woman. She wore a long green velvet dress and a pointy black hat. She was older but looked wise. And for some odd reason.. I wasn't at all confused. I mean most people would freakout, a cat just became human! But I knew that this was what my dreams were about. It all made sense.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall. I teach at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She finally spoke.

I glanced over at Heather and my mother. Heather looked like a deer in headlights and my mom had passed out in the driver's seat.

The woman who called herself Professor Mcgonagall, pulled out a scroll and began to read from it.

"Dear Miss Katelyn and Heather Ambrose,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress" She read.<p>

Then she handed me a second scroll since Heather and our mom still seemed not capable of reading at the moment.

It read:

HOGWART'S SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I didn't realize Heather was looking over my shoulder also reading.

"I don't understand," Heather sputtered.

"You girls are wizards like your father." The professor said.

"But.. we don't even know our dad." I mentioned.

"You will." Mcgonagall said.

And just like that, she was gone.


	4. A Second Letter

**HEATHER'S POV**

As you can guess, my mom called in sick and we all went home. We had a lot to take in. I mean.. first we hit a person then they were a cat then a person then all of a sudden were wizards.. I mean.. what? Uh. Just.. So. CONFUSED. Wizards? As in like magic? That would explain the freaking cat incident. Kate seemed to be taking this so much better than me. She mentioned it had something to do with a dream. Now my only train of thought was how to get these outrageous school supplies and how to get to the school.

Kate, once again, knew how.

"We have to go to London," she said coming into my bedroom. She plopped down on my bed.

"London? That's on the other side of the world!" I said shocked. Sitting up.

"We could get a plane.." She shrugged.

"How's mom taking this?"

"She's still in shock."

But I needed to know for myself. I went to find her which wasn't hard.. She was lying on her bed with a cold, wet washcloth on her forehead. Her eyes were shut when I came in but one peeked open as the door squeaked.

"Hi Sweetie." She whispered.

"Hi Mom. We need to talk."

I continued, "Did you know we were wizards?"

"No, not you two specifically. I knew your father was though. I just never ever thought you two would be."

"Me and Kate talked and we want to do this. We want to go to this school. But we'll need a plane to London."

She didn't looked at all shocked. She just nodded and turned over. I left the room. I decided that Kate and I should go pack since we would probably be leaving soon.

Our mom booked us a flight to London first thing Thursday morning and today was Wednesday. It seemed days away. We had so much to learn before then.. About our dad.. and where to get our stuff and everything was just so overwhelming. Our mother seemed to be reading my thoughts.

"Heather? Kate?" She peeked into Kate's room where we happened to be.

She continued, "I have something for you.. It's from your father. He mention one time to give it to you when the time was right, but I never understood when that was until now. Here,"

She handed an envelope to Kate and she slowly opened it. I wished she'd hurry. I was anxious to know what it said.

**KATE'S POV**

I opened the letter slowly for no other reason than to make Heather angry as usual. It was our thing. Truthfully, I was just as excited as she was to know what it said. I finally pulled it out and unfolded it. In slightly messy cursive handwriting it said:

'_My dearest girls,_

_I am deeply sorry that I have not been there for you. It is something I will always regret and it has made me a bitter man. I trust you have now been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know you are utterly confused. I am here to help. Below I have listed how you will achieve your way to get your supplies and to the school itself:_

_Go to The Leaky Cauldron in London._

_In a brick room out back there is a part in the wall where you must tap a pattern to get to Diagon Ally. (have one of the wizards there help you)_

_Get your supplies._

_Also get a train ticket for platforms 9 3/4. _

_Once there you will walk through the wall between 9 and 10._

_Get on the train and start your adventures._

_I hope to meet you one day. _

_Love your father,_

_S.'_

A tear rolled down my face. I never thought my father cared for us. I thought he had abandoned us for some stupid reason. And that maybe I'd never meet him. Now that's all different.

Now we were ready for London.


	5. Diagon Ally

**HEATHER'S POV**

I checked my phone for the fourth time. 5:47 p.m. Geez, This plane ride was taking forever. Kate was passed out in the seat next to me. Finally, I heard the pilot come on the intercom stating that we were almost to London. I leaned over to Kate, who was curled up in a ball in her seat, and whispered to her.

"Katiepoo..Wake uppppp."

I saw her hand wave me off. I gave her one of my frustrated looks which was pointless considering she was still asleep.

"Kate!" I shook her.

"WHAT?" She jolted upwards and screamed, where clearly everyone could hear since a majority of the people began to look at us like we were idiots.

"Shhhh. People are staring.. I woke you because we're almost there."

"Thank god, this has taken forever.."

"How would you know? I'm the one who's been awake the whole time!"

The plane finally landed and we got our bags from the overhead compartment and quickly got off the tightly packed plane. We waited for our other luggage and then left the crowded airport in a taxi that we had called for earlier.

"To the Leaky Cauldron, please." Kate said cautiously. The driver only replied with a confused look but drove on, slowly moving the through streets of London.

I leaned over to Kate and whispered, "What do we do when we get there? Where do we go?"

"Uh, find a wizard at the Leaky Cauldron and hopefully get into Diagon Alley? Things will have to just play out." But she looked like she was just as clueless as me.

After a while, we pulled up in front of this little strip of old, run-down brick stores. I slowly opened the heavy, yellow door and climbed out. Kate followed behind me. We stood still for a minute in complete awe. That was until the driver honked.

"Oi, Get a move on it!" Growled the driver, who obviously was in some hurry.

Grr. What a rude man.

We got our stuff from the trunk and almost immediately he zoomed away.

"How do we know which place it is?" Kate asked since a few of the store's names were hard to read.

I was just as curious as she. We look around for a few minutes, peeking into dusty windows.

Finally, we crossed the street to even more similar stores. I spotted one especially run down one with a little black swinging sign above the door that had 'The Leaky Cauldron' chipped into it. I sighed with relief. It was finally happening. We were really going to do this..

**KATE'S POV**

Heather taped me on the shoulder and pointed. There in front of me was the tiny black shop. Was this the place? The sign did say 'The Leaky Cauldron' so we proceeded to go inside, lugging our bulky bags behind us.

The room, which looks more like an old pub, was crowded with people of all ages. The door slammed shut behind us, giving us quite a scare and everyone there set their drinks down and turned to stare. I cringed. I hated public attention and now we were the center of it. Heather grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the bartender in hope of some answers.

"Uhm, Excuse me sir?" Heather spoke shyly.

"Yes, young ladies, what do you need today?" He spoke gently.

We relaxed. Someone nice, finally.

"Do you happen.. to know of any.. uh.. Wizards here?" I quietly added.

He loudly chuckled. Then he shouted to everyone in the place, "Does anyone know if a _wizard _ is here?"

I was so deeply embarrassed. Now not only was everyone staring but everyone was laughing. I could see heather sink down into herself. She too was embarrassed.

The bartender continued, "Everyone _here_ is a _wizard._"

In the midst of all the commotion, I could see someone slinking around the pub in the corner of my eye. He was dressed in all black. Long black hair, black button up, black pants, black shoes and a long black robe. .You get the point, he was wearing a lot of black. He noticed me slightly staring and began to head in our direction. Boy was he intimidating. The hair on my arms and neck stood up like in a bad horror movie.

He stopped dead in front of us.

"I am Professor Snape at Hogwarts School, where I assume you are attending this year."

**HEATHER'S POV**

Woah, where did this guy come from? Woah again, he was scary. But in a way, I felt a sense of closeness to him as if I had met him before.

He continued to speak, "Follow me if you will and I will help you young ladies."

We did what he said and followed him to a room out back. (Normally I would be running and screaming 'Stranger danger!' but right now, I felt completely safe for some reason.) This room we were in was all brick, just like dad had said in the letter. The man, Snape, pulled out a thing piece of twig and began to tap the bricks in an odd pattern he seemed to memorize.

The wall began receding and folding back into itself. Behind it lay a magical world of happiness where kids were happily carrying books and owls and laughing with each other.

"Welcome. To Diagon Ally," said Snape, motioning us to go through the archway.


End file.
